


A bit of fun

by TrustIssues



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustIssues/pseuds/TrustIssues
Summary: Rin is feeling playful and Sesshomaru retaliates. In a cute way.





	A bit of fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a little cute oneshot aand my first story here. Hope you enjoy even though this has no plot what so ever.

Rin squealed and bolted down one of the many corridors in the estate as fast as she could, her heart hammering and blood pumping in her veins from giddy excitement. She heard the animalistic growl pass his lips before she skidded around a corner and ran as fast as she could in her summer dress. 

She couldn't help the grin stretching on her face as she gave him something an inuyoukai could never refuse: a hunt.  
Her long ebony hair trailed behind her as she sprinted, a small laugh pushing through her lips. She almost looked behind her, sensing the inu closing in, but pursed her lips as the opening to their sleeping quarters came to her view. She practically flew through the door and jumped on the bed, turning around to see him already standing there at the foot of the bed. 

Rin couldn't keep the grin from her lips, as she backed to stand in the middle of the bed so he couldn't reach her as easily. He looked... Delicious. There was no better word for it, although ridiculous came close. Sexy. 

Rin watched as Sesshoumaru stalked closer to the bed, his silvery hair sporting braids of all sizes, some having colorful flowers woven to them, all of them swishing freely around his ankles. His loose white shirt was partly open at the neck and half of it was tucked in his black pants. He looked disheveled. Mussed and delicious. 

Rin was the only person who could see him like this; the pristine front he put on was nowhere in sight. He was raw and real and like this, she could touch him if she so chose.  
A shiver raced down her back at the look in his eyes. His golden honey eyes had lighted up as he inched closer, slow and lazy.  
He was in a playful mood.  
His eyes flickered down her body and slid back up, coming to lock her gaze with his and a slow, predatory smile started to inch on his lips. 

Rin swallowed and took another step back on the soft bed, her bare feet burrowing in the sheets. She gave her best puppy dog eyes and a sweet smile at her doggish mate as he came to stand right in front of the bed. "Did Rin think it fun to braid this Sesshomaru's hair while I was sleeping?" The silvery man rumbled with his smooth velvety voice that sent goosebumps racing all over Rin's skin.  
Rin grinned.  
"You shouldn't let your guard down. Anyone could take advantage of you", she fired back and his eyes turned molten gold, desire evident.  
Rin was pretty sure it was the phrase; take advantage, that got him. 

He was still a little taller than her even when she was standing on the bed. Only by a bit though. Rin watched as his clawed hand came to lift up one of his braids that had flowers woven in and his eyes diverted from her. With swift fingers he pulled a red flower from it and extended his arm to push it behind Rin's ear. Rin was too occupied with the sweet act to see where his hand travelled to next. With a gasp she had her legs yanked from under her and she landed on the bed on her back, the sneaky man instantly sliding between her parted legs and settling his weight against her. 

Rin's heart stuttered in its place at the close contact as his hair fell around her in a silver curtain.  
"Indeed", Sesshomaru commented idly, his eyes traveling on her, soon accompanied by his fingers that brushed the soft skin of her bare thighs under her modest dress", one should not let their guard down at any circumstances. "

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
